


lovely nuisance

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Jon, Jon is a Stark, baby dany, not a bastard, teen Dany, teen Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: If there's one word Jon could use to describe Daenerys, it was annoying. There was nothing more to it than that, she's just a nuisance.So why the hell does everyone thinks there's another reason he always gets so irritable with her?
Relationships: Dany/Daario (briefly), Dany/Drogo (mentioned), Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Daenerys, Jon/Dany, Jon/Ygritte (one-sided and mentioned only)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 165





	lovely nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> This baby right here just popped into my head and the story just kept flowing, I love it when my head does that lol
> 
> Anyway, baby Jon and baby Dany are my weakness so I immensely enjoyed writing this story.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it too. :)

**Jon, age 7**

Daenerys is so annoying. 

She’s six and her hair is very different from everyone else he knows. Her eyes are different too, it seems to change colors depending on the light hitting it but Jon thinks they’re purple. 

_Who has purple eyes, right?_

When Jon first met her, it was as the movers truck drops their things off. His mum and dad insisted they go say hi that evening, bringing lemon cakes and roasted turkey as a welcome gift. Their house was like a palace, with huge lights and sparkly things. Jon did not understand why she would want to go the Stark family backyard just to play when she lives in a palace. Her house was huge compared to his and Jon was sure she has a lot of toys than him and his siblings combined.

Ever since her family started living next door, she would always follow him like a lost little puppy. The first time it happened, he was with his brother Robb playing knights with their wooden swords. She came out of nowhere, wanting to join them. At first, she looked confused when Robb and he would run on opposite directions, not knowing who to follow. She decided to follow Jon one day and has always chosen him ever since. _Maybe because you’re closer to her age that she prefers you,_ his mum told them. Robb was a bit jealous but even when he calls for Daenerys, she would always clutch Jon’s arms and run with him.

“Alright, you can join. You can play the princess.” Robb encouraged her that first time she asked and her eyes lit up. Jon did not understand her though, she agreed to play the princess but refused to sit down and watch them fight for her or to win her over. 

No, what she would do is pick up one of the sticks lying on the ground —as she did not have a sword of her own—and play warriors with them. She told them princesses can fight with swords too.

 _Why can’t she stay still?_ He would huff at his family during dinner. 

“Honey, maybe Daenerys just likes to interact with you and Robb more rather than sitting around waiting to be saved.” 

“But she’s the one who forced us to let her in on the game. Girls can’t play swords.”

“Of course they can.” Robb would argue and it just annoys Jon more because he knows Robb just wants to defend Daenerys.

“Jon, be nice. She just moved here and does not have any friends yet.”

“I like her. She’s so very pretty and kind too.” Robb said. “She’s also very nice to Sansa. She takes care of her while we play sometimes, even if it means Daenerys can’t play at all.”

“She’s still so annoying.” Jon mumbled under his breath.

Once, he got yelled at by his parents for hurting her feelings. 

_What feelings,_ Jon thought. They were just playing kings and queens and one of the kids wanted to marry Jon even though Daenerys had already “claimed” him. 

_“No, he’s mine.” She mumbled._ When Jon said he’s no one’s, Daenerys turned red and clutched his arms, saying that he wasn’t allowed to marry anyone but her. Jon was so confused why it was such a big deal for girls, it’s just a game. He decided then he will not get married, or have a girlfriend ever.

Then, when he wasn’t looking, the other girl kissed his cheek. 

Daenerys was so shocked, she ran away from them crying. 

His parents decided that somehow, it was his fault. 

_What did I even do?_

**Jon, age 13**

Daenerys is annoyingly changing. 

She does not want to wear the sparkly dresses anymore, nor does she like wearing her hair in pigtails. She would refuse to help him in the garden because she will ruin her painted nails by digging at the soil. She used to follow him around everywhere and now she does not even want to help him?

They have been playmates when they were younger and now, his entire family adores her so. Sometimes, Sansa would prefer spending time with her for girl talks and Arya would spend hours learning about dragons and ancient heroes since Daenerys’ family owns the biggest library in the city. 

Most days, she would find them admiring guys on the internet. Once, she watched Daenerys turned red as Jamie Lannister, the team captain of the campus’ football team, waved at her during a game. 

He was like 9 years older than her, why is she so attracted to him? It irked Jon to his bones that Dany would be like Sansa and all the other girls swooning over Jamie Lannister. That night he spent hours contemplating whether he should dye his hair blonde or start going to the gym. 

When Robb told him he finds Daenerys pretty, it annoyed him too. Jon knew that already but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone because it would be embarrassing. Why wasn’t Robb embarrassed by it?

Imagine his surprise when Robb confessed to Dany that he liked her during his birthday party. He saw her smile at Robb and Jon immediately turned on his heel, his mood sour all throughout the day. He never asked Robb nor Dany what her reply to Robb was.

She had stopped following him around but she’s almost always at their house. He knows it’s because his brothers were away for college and her parents are always working, so she did not have anyone to spend time with at home. He understands. 

But it was so bloody annoying to find her so early in the mornings, with his curls so unruly, his teeth not yet brushed and face unwashed. 

Sometimes she and Sansa would find their way inside his room and see the mess scattered around. It was embarrassing, so it annoyed him greatly that she always caught him off-guard, never giving him time to be prepared. 

If she could just give him a minute or two to at least brush his teeth before barging into their home, that’s be great. 

When he complained to his mum about it, she just laughed at him and mess up his hair more. 

“Oh, my boy is growing up,” she said kissing his cheek. Jon did not understand what she meant. 

What does that have to do with how invasive Dany had been at their home? 

“It’s like she lives here, mum.” He complained and his mum just smiled at him knowingly.

**Jon, age 17**

Daenerys is annoyingly different. 

When she went back home from her summer camp at Dragonstone, she wasn’t the same Daenerys he knew. She was taller, though still shorter than him, her silver tresses were longer and shinier, and she was no longer an awkward little girl. 

Robb was even more annoying, he kept going on and on about how Daenerys looks like a model or a goddess straight down from heaven. All of his siblings agree, even their parents. Jon is aware of it, he isn’t blind and he has never met anyone as beautiful as she is. But heaven will fall before he even admits that to her or to himself. 

He often sees her at school, with boys leering at her but he can tell she paid them no mind. She still prefers being with Sansa and Missy, sometimes Arya too. She’s also more interested in books than she is with boys. That is until he learned she was dating the quarterback from the football team, Drogo. Jon thought he was arrogant and a prick, he annoys Jon too, more so than Daenerys does. Just what is it that she saw in him?

When he told Robb about how he didn’t want to watch the game ‘cause he knows Daenerys will be there watching that smirking giant, his brother laughed at him. 

“Oh, Jon. You got it bad.”

“Got what bad?”

“You’re serious? You don’t know how jealous you sound of Dany’s boyfriend?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Gods, I’m going to have to ask mum if you hit your head as a baby or you’re just thick in the head. Just admit it.”

“Admit what? There’s nothing to admit. And I don’t get your point, Robb.”

“You like Daenerys, you always have. You even get a bit annoyed when someone calls her Dany, other than you. I did just now and I swear your jaw clenched instantly.” 

“No, I don’t. She’s... annoying, like she’s always been.”

“Suit yourself brother. One day when you’re crying at an airport, having missed the plane that would take her away from you for good, I’d _say ‘told you so’_ straight to your dumb face.” 

He rolled his eyes at Robb, what rubbish. “You watch too many romcoms with Sansa.”

He doesn’t like Daenerys. 

He couldn’t have. 

She’s annoying, just like when they were children. She stopped following him around and now she won’t even notice him, so busy looking at that Drogo guy.

She might have stopped following him around like a lost puppy but she got annoying in a different way. For example, it’s so annoying how she stood out in a crowd— with her moonlit hair, ethereal eyes and bright smile—even when he wasn’t looking for her, his eyes always landed on her. Also, her laugh was contagious and he finds it annoying that when he hears it, he cannot focus on anything else. He got reprimanded by their chemistry teacher once or twice, told him he was spacing out. It was her fault.

_For being bloody distracting, that is._

She’s Robb’s friend, and Sansa’s and Arya’s, even Bran and little Rickon adore her. She’s his friend too and Jon certainly did not like her in _that_ way _._

He did not know he likes her _that way_ until he saw her with Daario at prom. She had broken up with Drogo when he left the school and frankly, because her parents never approved of him. They once asked Jon what he thinks of Drogo and he straight-out told them he’s an utter ass. Dany got mad at him yelling _what the hell is wrong with you, insensitive dummy_ but she got over it pretty quickly.

Jon figured she never really loved the guy. 

All the guys have been wooing her since then and when prom came, she came to him and said it’d be better if they go to prom together, seeing as they were friends and she wanted the guys to stop asking her. 

Jon said no, he hadn’t even intended on attending the prom, he hates stuff like that but his mum forced him, said it’s a once in a lifetime thing. Even Arya convinced him to go, even slapping him at the back of the head when he told her the Dany story. His mother had yelled at him enough when Robb told the entire family that he shot Dany’s offer down. 

“Bloody idiot is what he is,” Arya said. 

“You’ll regret that Jon. When you see her smooching another guy at prom,” Sansa glared at him. She’s always going on about how there’s this one guy that kept asking her, a transferee like she once was. His siblings keep telling him that if does not pull it together, they’re disowning him as a brother.

_Pull what together? He would ask and they would just shake their heads and leave without another word._

Now, standing in the corner of the room, seeing her _smooching_ another guy made his chest tighten. A voice telling him _that should’ve been you, Jon._

That’s when he knew, even if he did not want to admit it yet. 

He likes her. 

**Jon, age 20**

Daenerys is annoyingly making his head spin. 

His parents told him she’s going away for college. She was moving to Essos, and she did not even have the decency to tell him. Didn’t he at least deserve that? After _everything_?

They had kissed a few weeks ago. She was hanging out with the Stark siblings, it was the first day of snow and they were gathered, roasting marshmallows after the hike that afternoon. She asked him if he’s still with Ygritte, the girl he only went out with because he was still denying his feelings for Dany. Ygritte literally throw herself in Jon’s way and he needed the distraction, he could only handle so much of seeing Dany with Daario for so long. Jon wanted her to be jealous and when he saw that she wasn’t, it just made his blood boil. He did not even liked Ygritte, she’s pushy and rude and she’s always mocking Dany, saying she’s a snobby princess who got all things she wants just because she’s rich and pretty.

He told Dany he broke up with her because she said that about her. “I told her you’re more than that. And that you would probably kick her ass if you ever hear her call you a snobby princess.”

She laughed and everything in his world was just perfect.

“I never liked her in the first place, she was just pushy and I let her.”

“Hm… You’ve never kissed her then?”

“I wish I hadn’t. Well, technically, I didn’t. She kissed me. I…” He chuckled. “I don’t think I even kissed her back.”

“Why didn’t you?”

_Because I like someone else, and I’m looking at her right now._

“You know why.” He looked at her, offering his heart, for it was always hers to take. And then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

And now she’s just leaving? 

He did not even think about it, he just barged into their home like she always did at his own house, like she did in his life. _And now she’s just leaving?_

She can’t just leave him after they kissed. They haven’t even talked about it because they were interrupted by a phone call from her parents and his siblings coming out of their tents. Then she urgently had to go to Dragonstone to pick up some old documents for her transfer. 

He was practically seething when he opened the door to her room. But when she turned and jumped into his arms kissing him all of his anger melted away. 

It made his head spin. He was angry, he was sad.

He was… in love.

“Don’t leave.” He whispered against her hair. They were lying on his bed, him clutching her against his chest. It’s been a few days since he found out about it, with him barging into her room like he owned the place. It’s a good thing her parents were out of town that morning because it would’ve been embarrassing and rude of him, and what would they think of him for their daughter?

More importantly, it was a good thing no one was at the Targaryen manor that day because she made his head spin with what they did next, on her bed, fully naked.

“Jon...”

He can’t let this go; he played with the hem of her blouse. “You can study at KLU, that way we can still see each other. You don’t have to go all the way across the sea, Dany.”

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “But, I wanted to see it firsthand. In Essos, they still practice slavery and if I want to put a stop to it, study it, I want to access the situation with my own eyes.”

“What about me?” He hated how weak he sounded.

She pecked his lips, smiling sweetly at him. “Babe, you’ll manage just fine.”

“Do that again and I’ll think about it.” He said, pursing his lips as waited for her own to touch his again.

“Why do I have to get a girl who wants to change the world? Some girls just want their morning coffees and weekend spa days but not my girl. No, my girl wants to be a savior of mankind.”

That earned him a punch on the shoulder. “Shut up.” She laughed, and then pouted. She was exaggerating it but she looks so cute like this. “So, you want to trade me for those _other_ girls?”

“Those boring girls?” He faked a shocked expression at that, softening, “Never.” 

After a while, she stirred from her position, looking at him with so much vulnerability. Dany had never been much of a crier but he can see her eyes glistening with tears. “Do you love me, Jon?”

Of course he does, he told her so, that day they spent tangled together in her bed; and every day since then. She told him the same, even got a bit of scolding as she said it took him long enough.

“I do. I don’t know what I’ll do without you. I’ll miss you so much, Dany.”

Playing with the lose curls on his forehead, she asked, “Will you wait for me?”

“You know I will.”

She kissed him; it was a kiss full of promise and love. 

“I’ll come back to you, Jon. I always have.”

They fell asleep tangled together and oblivious of the fact that Arya had taken a picture of them cuddled and sleeping on his bed. 

She was supposed to ask him if she could borrow his bike when his sister spotted the silver head resting against his chest. _Thank god, they’re decent,_ she thought.

Arya saw Robb approaching but she ignored him and moved to open the door a bit more. She held her phone up. 

“What are you doing?” Her brother asked.

“Just documenting. In case Jon decided to be a coward about it. Or for blackmail purposes.”

“You know they’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, don’t you?”

A few days ago, Jon dragged a grinning Daenerys by their dinner table to announce that they’re officially together. Arya was a bit mad she missed it since she was still at the campus for her taekwondo lessons. Sansa cried mumbling how it was always meant to be and she’s very happy Dany will be her real sister soon and Robb could’ve sworn he saw their mother wipe a few tears as well. Their father hugged the new couple and told Jon he’s proud of him. _Isn’t their family a little dramatic? It’s not like it’s Jon and Daenerys’ wedding day already._ But Robb was happy all the same; Daenerys have always been family to them, now she will be officially and legally, maybe in a few years.

“Oh hush, you know Jon. He can be thick in the head sometimes.” 

Robb shrugged and Arya snap a photo, they then left the lovers in peace. 

**Jon, age 27**

Daenerys is annoyingly stubborn, beautiful, hot-headed—perfect, and _his_. 

He kept telling her to stay still and call him when she needs help with something. She’s heavy with their first child and he does not want her straining herself more. She just won’t bloody listen. 

It’s been six months since they found out. It was Jon’s birthday and when she went to bed that night with a ribbon tied on her belly, he found it odd. But he figured maybe she just meant she’s his present, then again, she had always been the best birthday present since they got together and got married. It wasn’t until she put his hands on her belly, eyes filled with happy tears that he got it. “Happy name day, love. How would you like to be a Papa?” she whispered and he cried. 

“Jon, I am not an invalid. Don’t treat me like one.” She almost bit his head once, his mum told him it’s normal for her to act like that because she’s pregnant, add that to her natural fiery temper and you get a fire-breathing dragon. 

“Dany... the doctor said to be careful.”

“Be careful, not be a fucking princess.” 

He smiled at her cursing; she never curses so he figured it’s the pregnancy hormones speaking. Before long, he was laughing, head thrown back at a memory.

His mesmerizing and very pregnant wife glared at him, “What’s so funny?”

The glare just reminded him of the same expression on her face _that_ day, it made him laugh louder. Catching up his breath, he started explaining, “I just remember how you never liked to be princess even when we were kids. You can never stay still even then; picking up wooden sticks and tree branches to join me and Robb play knights. You only liked playing princess when we’re playing wedding bride and groom.”

“You were a pouty child, and very rude, I might add, Jon Stark.”

“Me? Rude? Was it not you who almost made Sansa’s playmate almost pee in her pants because she kissed me and married me that one time?”

“Shut up. You were bloody annoying. I told you only I get to marry you and you did not do anything. You let her.”

“I did not know she was going to kiss me.”

“Still…” She argued.

“What should I have done? I was a kid. I was clueless.”

“Ugh you were so oblivious. I wanted to strangle you, I opted to do what any six-year old would do.” She smirked.

Jon shook his head, his mother’s voice still echoing in his head. _“Oh, Jon, honey, what did you do to this sweet girl? Look at her eyes; it’s all puffy and red now, what am I supposed to tell Rhaella?” He clearly remember Dany crying on his mother’s arms, mumbling how Jon did not want to marry her but she wants to marry Jon._

“Yeah, you went to my mother crying about how I broke your heart. Yeah, mum never let me live that one down, you mother too.”

When Jon and Dany announced their engagement two years ago, their mothers wept with happiness before reminding them of that very incident from their childhood. _“My Dany ran home crying, making me promise that she will marry Jon one day.” Rhaella recalled. ”I laughed at it but I saw the determination on my little girl’s face, her father almost drafted a marriage contract right there and then.”_

Moving to wrap his arms around her, he put his head on her shoulders, whispering. “Love, why won’t you listen to me? I just want you and the baby safe.”

“We are safe, you’re just overreacting.”

“If anything happens to you…”

She huffed, but he can feel she’s relaxed on his arms so he knows she’s just trying to be a bit dramatic. “Jon, I’m always careful. Just don’t treat me like I’m incapable of even doing the dishes. I already despised not being able to join Missy for the interviews; I wanted to do more here than just sit down.”

He nodded against her. “Fine. As if I could ever win an argument with you.” She laughed as he kissed her temple, and teased, “You’re so annoying, Dany.”

Jon could hear her smiling as she said the words, “But you love me.”

“Aye, that I really fucking do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I find it easier to be in Jon's head space than Dany. Even when I read a fic, I always find Jon's POV so entertaining. (Probably because I enjoy reading awkward Jon falling head over heels Dany lol) 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of this story? :)


End file.
